Weegee Air Rangers
Weegee Air Rangers is a large air security led by Weegee and Omnieegee. The Weegee Air Rangers Flagarmy is for pilots and members of the Disgee Army, Kipeegee's Robot Army, Pickleoden Army, Weegee's Army, Mahziis, Weezhiis, Wahziis members from the disbanded League of Weegees, and other armies which are part of the League of Weegees. Their main objective is to destroy the Weegee Killers, Playhouse Disney Army, Disney Junior Army, League of the Evilgees and other air militas who are targeting Weegee. The army uses planes, millitary zeppelins, armed cargo zeppelins, escort zeppelins, and other vehicles and is a big ally with The Olieegee Defenders. The army also patrols Sky Gee HtraE as well as the other allied armies of this army. Members EditWeegee (Leader) Omnieegee (second in command) Owli (general) Fortreegee Heshegee Pawleeh (Double Ace) Schnomin Zoweeh (Veteran) Beeleeh Beenki Ms. Furn (Legend) TheMLPlover Peanuteegee (Double Ace) Members from the disbanded League of Weegees Army Clones of Members from the disbanded League of Weegees Army 3,000,000,000 Weegee Clones 3,000,000 Disfigured Weegee Clones Taygee Mickeegee Mama Mickeegee Wamickeegee Mickeealleo Wamickeealleo Mickeemee Mickeywneek Minnieegee Minniealleo Waminnieegee Donaldalleo Donaldeegee Donaldmee Wadonaldeegee Daisyeegee Daisyalleo Goofyeegee Goofyalleo Plutoeegee Plutoalleo Waplutoeegee Plutoushee Clarabelleegee Horaceegee Horacealleo Wahoraceegee Max Goofeegee Max Goofalleo Mortyeegee Mortyalleo Ferdieegee Ferdiealleo Millieegee Melodyeegee Pooheegee Pooheegee Jr Poohalleo Poohalleo Jr Pigleteegee Pigleteegee Jr Pigletalleo Pigletalleo Jr Eeyoreegee Eeyoreegee Jr Eeyoralleo Eeyoralleo Jr Kangaeegee Kangaeegee Jr Rooeegee Rooeegee Jr Rooalleo Rooalleo Rabbiteegee Rabbiteegee Jr Rabbitalleo Rabbitalleo Jr Tiggereegee Tiggereegee Jr Tiggeralleo Tiggeralleo Jr Gophereegee Gophereegee Jr Gopheralleo Gopheralleo Jr Croweegees Crowalleos Crowmees Kessieegee Lumpyeegee Lumpyeegee Jr Lumpalleo Lumpymee Lumpymee Jr Lumpalleo Jr Alvinushee Lumpyeegee's mother Lumpalleo's mother Lumpymee's mother Mama Peanuteegee Peanutalleo Greanuteegee Mama Greanuteegee Zreanuteegee Mama Zreanuteegee Breanuteegee Mama Breanuteegee Dreanuteegee Mama Dreanuteegee Lreanuteegee Mama Lreanuteegee Baby Peanuteegee Zreanutalleo Breanutalleo Dreanutalleo Lreanutalleo Zreanuteegee Jr Breanuteegee Jr Dreanuteegee Jr Lreanuteegee Jr Zreanutalleo Jr Breanutalleo Jr Dreanutalleo Jr Lreanutalleo Jr Peanutmee Peanutmee Jr Peanutalleo Peanutalleo Jr Peanuteegee Jr Baby Buttereegee Butterwneek Butteralleo Buttermee Baby Gruttereegee Gruttermee Jellyeegee Jellymee Grellyeegee Grellymee Baby Jellyeegee Jellywneek Opaleegee Opalalleo Opalwneek Ernesteegee Ernestalleo Ernestwneek Ernestmee Anna Nannereegee Anna Nannereegee Jr Anna Nanneralleo Anna Nanneralleo Jr Anna Nannermee Anna Nannermee Jr Pincheegee Pincheegee Jr Pinchalleo Pinchalleo Jr Pinchmee Pinchmee Jr Scootcheegee Scootcheegee Jr Scootchalleo Scootchalleo Jr Scootchmee Scootchmee Jr Waltereegee Waltereegee Jr Walteralleo Waltermee Jr Waltermee Wandaeegee Wandaeegee Jr Wandalleo Wandalleo Jr Wandamee Wandamee Jr Munchyeegee Munchyeegee Jr Munchalleo Munchalleo Jr Munchymee Munchymee Jr Betty Lou-gee Betty Lou-gee Jr Betty Lou-alleo Betty Lou-alleo Jr Betty Lou-mee Betty Lou-mee Jr Flickeegee Flickeegee Jr Flickalleo Flickalleo Jr Flickmee Flickmee Jr Shirleyeegee Shirleyeegee Jr Shirleyalleo Shirleyalleo Jr Shirleymee Shirleymee Jr Susieegee Susieegee Jr Susiealleo Susiealleo Jr Susiemee Susiemee Jr Billyeegee Billyalleo Billymee Billyeegee Jr Billyalleo Jr Billymee Jr Mayor Jeffeegee( Mayor of Disgee Universe) Mayor Jeffeegee Jr Mayor Jeffalleo( Mayor of Disgee Universe) Mayor Jeffalleo Jr Mayor Jeffmee Mayor Jeffmee Jr Doctor Molareegee Cap'ngee Cap'nalleo Connieegee Bubbleseegee Measleseegee Measlesalleo Spoteegee(the brother of Measleseegee) Spotalleo Mr. Bigdogee Edourardeegee Edouardalleo Geroginaeegee Ostieegee Ostiealleo Boostieegee Mallardeegee Redelfoeegee( Anna Nannereegee's husband) Simoneegee Tim the Ice Weegee Sugar Plum Weegees(Tim's Allies) Doriseegee Wallyeegee Mr.Muskreegee Mrs.Muskreegee Baby Muskreegee 1 Baby Muskreegee 2 Baby Muskreegee 3 Captain Cameleegee Kevineegee Peaushee Snaildartereegee Yubee Pre-alphayubee Alphayubee Betayubee Gammayubee Deltayubee Thetayubee Omega Yubee Zetayubee Wrane Twenkal Kep Frwan Rosy Spunky Funky Masie Eubieegee Eubieegee Jr Eubiealleo Eubiealleo Jr Eubiemee Eubiemee Jr Wayneegee Wayneegee Jr Waynealleo Waynealleo Jr Waynemee Waynemee Jr Twinkleegee Twinkleegee Jr Twinklealleo Twinklealleo Jr Twinkleemee Twinkleemee Jr Kipeegee Kepeegee Kepalleo Kepmee Kipeegee Jr Kipalleo Kipalleo Jr Kipmee Kipmee Jr Franeegee Franeegee Jr Franalleo Franalleo Jr Franmee Franmee Jr Franushee Owli Zoli Leoeegee Leoalleo Leomee Lio Annieegee Annieegee (2nd) Annieegee Jr Annieegee Jr (2nd) Anniealleo Anniealleo (2nd) Anniealleo Jr Anniealleo Jr (2nd) Anniemee Anniemee (2nd) Anniemee Jr Anniemee Jr (2nd) Ani Ani 2.0 Quincyeegee Qunicyalleo Qunicymee Qunicyeegee Jr Qunicyalleo Jr Qunicymee Jr Quwinci Juneegee Junealleo Junemee Juneegee Jr Junealleo Jr Junemee Jr Juwne Rowkit Big Jawt Big Jet Rowkit Clones Big Jet Clones Sofiaeegee Sofialleo Sofiamee